The Walking Dead: I Can Only Carry So Much
by Just a Writing Addict
Summary: Anna is just a kid,she never met her dad and her mom wasn't the best at her job. But now the world surrounding her is no place for a child to be. With death,gore,killing,and no family Anna is alone in this world. Things begin to get better when she joins a group,but she's horrified to get close,and she hates being alone.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed and notched another arrow,looking up at the cloudy sky. I took a deep breath,allowing the cool,Georgia air to fill my lungs. I heard a faint rustling in the bush, crouching down in case it was a dead man. I raised my bow and shot a small grey bunny as it ate clover in a clearing."Dinner." I mumbled,removing my arrow and tieing the dead animal to my belt.

Perhaps I should back up a bit. Mabey to before dead people were getting up and killing people? Yeah,that'd be nice.

My name is Jen. My mother really named me Jennifer,she said because she wanted a girly girl to paint nails with and buy pretty dresses. But seriously,can you imagine me with a frilly dress on? I'm twelve years old,or I was before this all started,I'm not sure if it's been more than one year or not. I taught myself how to shoot a compound bow when I was eight I don't know why I wanted to,my great grandmother gave me a compound bow on the last birthday she came to I didn't ever really use it,but one day while I was in the woods playing I saw a man shooting with a compound bow,he killed almost every animal that crossed his path,I wanted to be just like him one day,so I ran home and practiced every day until I was super good at that I'd spend hours learning other skills.I was pretty good with a glock 18 (don't ask where I got it) and using a knife was easy too. Anyway,I was a bad kid before,I got into trouble at school,stole,and snuck out every now and then. I guess it was because I've never met my dad before,I guess I confirmed that steryotype. But I just had this urge in my head to do stuff more exciting than what everyone else was doing,I wanted to be a free person and have fun,not do boring math and social studies. But,I had to grow up when the disease hit. I lost my mom and sister. (She wasn't from my dad,she was from a different one). My mom got sick and I had to shot her. My sister refused to stay inside,she thought she could handle it,she was very wrong. She got bit and tried to get back inside the house,I had to stab her in her skull. But each time these people came back,I didn't feel bad about killing them. They weren't themselves,they were different something that the infection demanded they be.

"I don' like this." A kid complained. A while ago I found a day care center with a bunch of kids. Apparently the supervisor said for them to wait there and not leave and commited suicide in the closet. It was next to impossible to explain that I had to shoot her to thoes kids,they were devistated. I had to stay with them,they couldn't fend for themselves. "Too bad." I said through a mouthfull of my dinner. "Rabitt stew is icky!" another girl said. I rolled my eyes. "You want me to eat it!?" I shouted,giving the two kids an evil eye. They shook their heads and gobbled it down. I wasn't good with kids,and there we're about twelve,not counting the baby named Anna in this place. The other kids nervoulsy finished their stew and hurried off to bed,probally afraid I'd scream again. I have anger issues,I admit that. I gathered up the empty bowls and thrusted them into the sink,running water over them and then going to talk to Simone. Simone was..different. He didn't have brain issues or anything, but he was different. When I found this place he hid under the sink for hours,not daring to come out. "Hey buddy." I said calmly. "Don't scream at the other kids Jen." He said,looking up at me with his brown eyes pleadingly. "They don't understand,but I do,so just don't scream." With that he hurried off to his sleeping bag and didn't talk to me the rest of the night. I scoffed and closed the door to the room that used to serve as a nap place. Simone didn't understand. He'd never understand.

I nervously put a new diper on Anna,giving instructions to Simone. "And remember,don't dare remove the board from the door until I give the secret knock. If anyone comes in you go to the nap area and lock the door with the other kids." I had left Simone in charge on more than one occasion to go hunting,he was responsible and more than one time I had killed a dead one and lured out all the kids from the nap room with food. "Okay Jen." Simone said,taking Anna in his hands. I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Be good okay?" He nodded and I left,watching Simone slide the wooden board over the door and then go play with his friends.

I stood on the bar of a shopping cart and rolled down the aisles of an old grocery store. Assorted junk was splayed over the floor but there were no dead ones and all the supplies wasn't gone. I threw in four bags of barbeque chips to my cart, hoping I could make up with the kids for screaming. I then grabbed two crates of water,struggling to heave them in. I rolled down the next asile. Surprise surprise most of the first aid supplies was gone. I did manage to get a large thing of rubbing alchol and some bandages. I then wheeled my way to the exit,I stopped at the check out and laughed to myself. "Your total is twenty one fifty ." I said to myself.

Wheeling back to the day care on a shopping cart was actually pretty fun. I was lucky it didn't have sqeaky hinges so I didn't worry about attracting dead ones. I smiled for the first time,not forced but in a way that I'd be able to have a real life again one day. When I got to the daycare center I saw something wrong right away. I door was ripped off it's hinges and blood splattered all over the door frame. I dropped my bag and ran in,bracing myself on the bloody door frame. They weren't in the main room,they may be alive! I ran across the building to the nap room,pounding on it despretly. "SIMONE!" I shouted. "O-Open the door kid I'm back!" No answer. "SIMONE! Please be alive!" I felt a tear run down my cheek,running until it got to my chin. I ran into the door,it's weak wood splintering and falling to the ground. All of them were dead. Simone,Anna,all the others... windows were broken and bashed in,a small amount of blood on the edges of the sharp glass. Each kid had blood trickling from a bullet wound in the side of their head. No walker can do this. I watched in terror. "S-Simone?" I said to mostly myself now. "WHO DID THIS!?" I screamed into the wind,hoping whatever weak coward that did this would show themselves so I could shoot them between the eyes. I looked around,hoping for some sign of life in the dead place. On one of the walls,writen in blood it said clear as crystal. " Fear Me."


	2. Chapter 2

I kept my head down,I had no more balance than a dead one now. I stumbled over a small tree root,my boots seemed heavier than ever on me now. I hadn't known this feeling in a while. I was tired. It wasn't like me to get truly tired. I was allways finding spare time to get rest and even if I was tired,I kept everyone from noticing. I glanced up at the sky,voltures flew above my head in a circular motion,looking for prey probally. To my left I saw a large oak tree. I considered my options. Okay Jen,you can wander aimlessly through the woods,or take a long nap. I went with the second one. I put my bow over my head and approached the tree. It was pretty big,it's width being five feet or so. I fished some rope from my back pack and made myself a way to shimmy up the tree. This however,was not easy for my allready weak and tired body,however I reached a tree branch and secured myself in with a second piece of rope,and fell into deep,blissful sleep.

I woke sevral times in that week,only to swat away flies or ignore a dead one snapping up at me. At least thoes things can't climb. I thought to myself,folding my hands in my lap and drifting off again,sleep was great,but horrible at the same time. My dreams were invaded by rotting dead ones. Simone,mom,my sister. In the dreams they would pin me,and loom over me until I woke up in a panic. Or they would tear my limbs from my body. But the worst part was,every time I was being eaten or pinned down,I saw my dad. It was mearly a dark figure shaking his head and laughing,but my sleepy brain told me it was my dad. He would just stand there in the backround,laughing until I woke up.

About five days passed until I felt hungry again. I'd been eating the stale barbeque chips from my bag and taking small sips from my water bottle,too tired to fish out a second one. I hastily undid the rope around my waist and shimmied back down the tree,wobbling a bit on m tired legs. I shook them sevral times,the stretching out my arms. I took my bow and notched an arrow and began to walk. No dead ones yet. I heard the familiar scurrying of a squirrel and looked around for one,I saw one was resting on the trunk of a tree I let my arrow go to kill it. The squirrel squealed for the final time and I went to get my arrow. I ripped out my arrow with a swift and fluid motion,wiping it's blood on my flannel shirt.

I prepared the squirrel with a fire,I had set up temporary camp not far from my tree,with tin cans tied on string surrounding me in case a dead one came. I ripped into the meat,I hadn't realized how hungry I was. When finished I finished off my next to last bag of chips and chugged a water bottle. The feeling of enough food in my stomach made me sigh in contentment. "better get moving." I said to myself,picking up my bow and arrows. I set off into the woods,leaves crunching under my boots. I put an arrow in my bow and continued through the woods,I suddenly heard the familiar click of a gun behind my head. "Don't. Dare. Move." Someone,a man said behind me.

So how did I go from being in a day care with a loving kid like Simone,to being held hostage by a dude? Mystery of life.

"Do you know who I am little woman?" The man said pacing in front of me. He had pale white skin and dark brown hair,he had no visible weapon but was very buff and deffinelty a larger man. I couldn't take him in hand to hand combat. And he'd taken my glock and bow. What kind of sick game was he playing? I kept quiet. "I am Radioactive. I killed thoes putrid little brats in that day care you love so much." I snarled,my eyes darting up to him,I lurched forward,but Radioactive's men kept me restrained. "haha. Don't make me laugh kid. You couldn't beat me,and anyway,I have two men and you have no body." I scoffed at him,doing my best not to burst into tears,the way his men were holding me really did hurt. Radioactive walked closer to me,cupping my chin and making me look up at him. "so pretty. Let's see a smile eh?" I stared deeply at him not saying anything. He clucked his tounge and took his hand away,now walking to face the wall,his back to me. "Would you like to know why they call me Radioactive?" He asked. I smirked. "cos' you're to stupid to remember your real name?" He snapped around and punched me,it went black for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up after a while,squiting to adjust my eyes to the light of the room. How long had it been? An hour? Two? a day? No,Radioactive was still standing in front of me. I felt my eye pulsing with pain. Did I have a black eye? "Now little lady. Why do they call me Radioactive?" I glared,remaning silent. "No smart remark? Well,they call me Radioactive because after I kill my victums,I write my name in their chests with poison." he stood up and paced,wearing an evil smile. "Your daycare however,was a special case. I wanted to be extra memorable." I attempted to lunge at him,but the two men behind me kept me held tightly. "Now,do you want to know how we can both walk away from this?"Radioactive asked,smirking. I stayed quiet. Radioactive leaned forward,his lips next to my ear. "Take your shirt off." He whispered. I gulped. "Now little woman!" Radioactive demanded,standing up,staring down on me. My eyes darted,suddenly I felt someone slip something into my hand,a knife? I snuck a look back at the man behind me. He had blone hair that flopped all in his face,a small amount of facial hair on his chin,and he wore a flannel similar to gave me the slightest bit of a nod. He wanted me to kill Radioactive? Radioactive leaned closer,I smelled his foul breath. "Now!" It was now or never,in an instant I stabbed Radioactive in his stomach. I heard the man who gave me the knife knock out his partner. Radioactive made a gurgling sound and fell to the ground. The blond haired man finished the job on them and threw my backpack at me,which had been taken. "Lets go!" he shouted,yanking the door open and grabbing my wrist.

We ran through the woods for a while until we collapsed aginst a tree. "I'm Levi." The guy said after we'd been resting for a moment. Wait? Could I trust him? Should I tell him my name? Well,he had saved me and all. "I'm Jenn." Levi smiled and leaned aginst the tree. "Wanna explain to me whats going on?" I asked,standing up. He smiled gently. This guy smiled alot. "sit down,eat something. You're probally hungry,you were knocked out for a while." One cue my stomach growled. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I nodded admittingly. Levi dug in his bag and pulled out a bag of beef jerky,a bag of dried mangos,a gatorade,and what looked like a debbie cake. My mouth watered and I sat next to Levi,snatching the food and gobbling it down. Levi chuckled. "So I should explain." I nodded through a full mouth. "Anyways I hated Radio-Thomas's ways since he found me. I only really followed him for food and shelter. I avoided killing anyone." I guzzled the gatorade,listening. "I didn't want to see you get hurt so,here we are." He looked at me,waiting for a response,I ignored him and ripped into the mangos. "So,glock 18,bow,knife. How old are you kid?" I licked my fingers and pryed open the plastic to the cake. "twelve." Levi looked surprised. "First off,slow down. Your gonna get sick. Second. Wow,you've survived this long?" As I finished off the gatorade I shrugged. "Yeah." " This world ain't for kids anymore huh?" Levi chuckled. "Yup." I folded my hands in my lap and lay back. "How old are you?" "Twenty one." (That is not a joke for the internet to enjoy -.-) I nodded,my eyes becoming heavy. "You want to go to sleep?" I managed another nod of my head. Levi stood and offered his hand. I took it and grabbed my things. "I know a small gas station near by. Can you make it to there?" I nodded and walked along with him.

Levi pulled the grate over the window to protect us and laid out a sleeping bag. "I'll keep watch. Go to sleep okay?" I nodded and drifted off to sleep. Before I nodded off I saw Levi pick up his gun and walk to the window.

I woke up screaming once more. Levi was shaking me. "Jenn! Stop screaming you're okay!" I clawed at his face franticly,my eyes squeezed shut. "Ow! Hey Jenn stop!" My eyes finally snapped open. I panted,wiping sweat from my forehead. "S-Sorry Levi." Levi managed a smile and I saw red claw marks on his face. "No problem kid. Bad dream?" I nodded and wiped my clamy hands on my jeans. I finally realized there was banging on the doors of the gas station. "Dead ones?" I asked. Levi nodded grimly. "I barricaded the door,but we can probally only stay one day. It won't hold forever." I nodded and struggled up. "I can get some supplies from the shelves." I offered. Levi nodded,picking up his gun. "Do that. There's probally a lot of travel size stuff we can fit in our bags and pockets." I stood and shivered,I then made my way to the asiles. This place was like a seven eleven. It was pretty well stocked and not a lot of stuff was gone. I opened my bag and threw in a bunch of cup noodles. They only needed boiled water and we had a gormet meal ready for us. I threw in some first aid in the next aisle. I spied some instant coffee. I was never a fan of the stuff,but it did offer a good boost of stamina. I tried the machine. It worked! I made a cup for Levi and brought it to him. "Going good?" I asked. he nodded and took the cup. "thanks kid,needed this." As he took a sip he shuddered. "Ugh. Anyway the machine still work?" I nodded. "allright. How bout' you fill the bottles? The water will cool off after a while and we're running low anyway." I did as told and continued to stock up on stuff. "Got enough?" Levi asked. I nodded. "I can make some cup noodles. Theres actually a lot here." Levi gave me a small smile. "that sounds awesome! I've been eating preserved food for forever!" I managed a small smile as well and dug out what looked like a tiny stove top. I plugged it in and set on a pot of water. The water began to bubble after not long. The steam rising and flowing into my face. I exhaled deeply and took off the pot. Slowly pouring it into the styrafome cups and closing the paper lids. I breathed in the smell of them as they cooked,mabey Levi and I could find a way to live in harmony. Find others. Find a bigger shelter. We could be happy once more. And mabey,we'd find my dad.

I drunk the broth from my cup and sighed,the familiar feeling of warm food in my belly making me drowsy. "Want to go back to sleep? I've got plenty of time in my sleep tank." Levi said. I could tell he was lying through his teeth. Bags were formed under his eyes which were blood shot. I shook my head. "I can take care of myself. If anything you need some time to sleep." Levi didn't protest and went to bed. I grabbed my bow and looked out the window through the metal grates. Very few walkers had left,but the hoard was clearing out,finding some other form of prey to eat. As Levi's dull snores echoed through the gas station I helped myself to a bag of chips and a mountain dew. I was never one for mountain dew but it was pretty good now. I examined the bottle in my hand,its bold coloring standing out on my dirty palms. I ran my fingers over the picture of a mountain on the front. Mountain? Mountain! I darted over to Levi. "LEVI LEVI!" I squealed,shaking him. He snorted,sitting up grogilly. "What is it kid?" I thrusted the mountain dew bottle at him. He looked at it with a confused look. "Did I miss something?" I yanked it back from him quickly. "The mountains Levi! we could go to the mountains! no body will be there and we'll be safe!" Levi was silent for a moment and the playfully shook my shoulders. "This kids a frikin genius!" I laughed and pushed him away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Levi smiled down at me again as we walked. I still couldn't understand how he smiled so much. We had been traveling to the mountains for a few days now. Setting up camp where ever we stumbled upon. "Whats on your mind kid?" Levi asked,adjusting the strap on his backpack. I shrugged. "stuff. thangs." I said with my heavy southern accent. " Mostly my life before." Levi gave me another smile. Seriously he passes these things out like cupcakes. "Oh yeah? What was your life like before?" I became very interested in my hoodie strings. "what do you want to know?" "I dunno,who were your parents and stuff." I stared ahead and watched a crow fly over us,screeching and resting in a tree. "My mom liked girly stuff. And my sister was from a different father. They both liked shopping and doing nails. I'm more like my dad I guess. My mom said he's a crazy red neck deep in Georgia.I never met him" Levi chuckled. "How'd you pick up bow hunting? You're super good." I laughed,the familiar memory of my crazy grandmother flooding back. "My grandmother was a little bit crazy at the time. Therefore,she gave me a compound bow for my ninth birthday.I didn't even drop hints that I wanted one. Come to think of it I never even mentioned it once." Levi snorted and looked back at me,his hair was deffinetly dirtier. Whenever we'd find a shelter he let me take showers and baths first. He needed to stop babying me,I can fend for myself. "Sounds like a crazy woman." I nodded and fingered the scope of my bow. "But I loved her." I shook my head,snapping out of my stupid sympathetic faze. "What about you dude? You've never really told me about before." Levi threw his hair back. "I had an art major. I was gonna be an art teacher in fact,guess thats on hold for a while." I smiled at him. "D'you think this is gonna be in the history books one day?" I asked. Levi cocked his brow and shrugged. "What part exactaly?" I kicked a small rock,sending it sailing through the woods. "Y'know. Crazy sickness killing you and makin' you come back. People surviving with nothing but their guts?"Levi nodded. "Yeah I can see that some time in the future. Now c'mon we gotta get moving." he shot me another smile and picked up his pace.

We traveled for three more days. A whopping total of a week before we came close the the mountains. Levi passed me a water bottle as we sat on rocks,the sun beating down on s the higher up the mounatain we got. "What d'you thinks up there?" He asked me as I took a careful sip of water. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and handed it back to him. "I dunno but if theres a nine day old moldy pizza. I think I'd eat it." Levi threw his head back laughing. "Whatever kid lets keep going."

We made it up the mountain. Levi was kinda getting on my nerves with his whole clown act. Trying to keep the mood I did my best not to say anything. We walked side by side,too tired to go ahead of one another for safety. My legs felt like lead as we walked. We came closer and something big and white came into view. An RV? No,no,no,no. Did this mean someone else was up here allready?! Levi and I froze as we heard people talking and the sound of kids. He looked at me,each of us thinking the same horrifiying thought. What if these people were like Radioactive's group? What if they took this horrible time to advantage just to kill people? "W-What do we do?" I stammered. Levi stared back. "We go up. Worst case scenario,they send us away with bullets flying at our head. No big D." I offered a weak smile and we trudged up the mountain to the other group.

"H-Hello!" Levi called out. The group was gathered around us,a tall man with curly black har at the front. It was made up of quite a few people. Two women held back their children as I looked at them. Did they seriously think I wold hurt a kid? Levi seemed at a loss for words as a violent looking man with a crossbow came to the front,I spoke for him. "We've been traveling for a few days to get up here...we..we uh wondered if it was safe." They stared and the crossbow guy snarled. "Why should we let ya' up here? We don' know you and your blondie friend."Crossbow guy looked_ so _familiar. Where had I seen him? "Do I know you?" I asked him. He scoffed and raised his crossbow at me. The curly haired guy shot him a look but nodded,causing him to lower the weapon. "We are allways welcoming people who need help. Have you killed any people?" Levi gulped and stared at me,why was _I_ doing the talking? Wasn't he the adult? I nodded meakly. "Y-Yeah...ya'll haven't?" The curly haired man kept a stern look as he shook his head. "We don't kill the living. Ya'll are gonna have to go." I felt tears come to my eyes. "B-But we've been traveling for days with no food or water! Theres gotta be something-" "Get out!" Crossbow guy shouted,coming closer to me with his weapon. "Daryl!" The brown haired woman with a kid shouted a warning. My hands shook. "P-Please.." I begged. WHY WASN'T LEVI TALKING?! He was supposed to be my gaurdian or something like that. "We'll give ya' some food and water,but ya'll have to go." The curly haired man said,turning and leading the rest of the group with him. He retrned a few moments later with some water and food. I took them greatfully and told Levi to come on. As we walked back down the mountain,I looked back at crossbow guy one more time. Where had I seen him?

We took shelter in an old cabin that night. I didn't speak to Levi and him me. We ha dno enegry and we were way to tired. As I rolled out sleeping bags on the floor I heard Levi vomiting in the bathroom. I rushed to his side. "Levi?" I asked nervously,placing a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head and smiled at me. "whats up kid?" I looked into the toilet. His vomit was a familiar red color. Blood. "Levi what happened!?" I demanded. He shook it off. "Just sick kid thats all."

His being "Sick" Went on all night. Constantly waking me up every hour. And every hour I spent with him in the bathroom,I saw his face loose color more and more,becoming too weak to support himself. "Levi." I said at three am,sitting next to him as he had finished vomiting again. "Whats up?" He asked,offering me a wavering smile. "L-Levi." I took a shaky breath. "Y-You've got the sickness and you know it." Levi stared down for a while. "I do kid." He mumbled after a while. "S-So you're gonna..." I trailed off. "Leave." Levi demanded after a moment. "What?" "Leave! Go find shelter! Don't ever come back here again! Meet up with a group and stay alive." I stared,my eyes welling up with tears. "B-But you-" "Don't worry about me! You have to go! You're strong kid." His own tears spilled onto his yellow tinted cheeks. "You're gonna beat people like Radioactive. A-And you're gonna tell you're grandkids about it too okay!Y-You're gonna be a good person in this crappy world.I've had a good run. But it's your turn now." I sobbed,squeezing my eyes shut. "O-Okay Levi. I-I'm not ever gonna forget you..a-and you..you're a good person. You don't deserve this." I looked up at him through my tears,giving a watery smile. "Now go." Levi said for the final time,squeezing my knee.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran from the house until I couldn't run anymore. Maybe I'd just keep running,running from Levi,from the sickness,from all the bad things. And just forget it all. I finally stood in the middle of the woods,panting,my eyes red and puffy,tear stains on my cheeks. I looked up at the sky,stars twinkling brightly aginst the blanket of ink. I crouched down,sobbing. "L-Levi." I stammered through waves of tears. "You didn't d-deserve it.." Small wet spots appeared on the green surface of my army jacket.

I sat there,in the middle of the woods,crying. I was alone. Truely alone. I'd never really been alone. I'd found the kids in the daycare two days after the outbreak. And Levi came soon after. I was alone. An emptiness that Simone,the kids,and Levi had seemed to fill was slowly eating away at my heart. The crunching of leaves from in front of me brought me back to reailty. I looked up and saw a walker,stumbling,hissing. I stood,nothing but poision and hate in my eyes. "shut up." I hissed as I shoved my knife up it's skull. The walker fell to the ground. _Time to leave._

I traveled for a few days. I walked and walked and walked some more. I walked even when it felt like my feet were no longer there,I kept walking. I wasn't sad anymore,or angry. Numbness. That was it. I was just numb.

_A highway!_ This was perfect. A highway stretched in front of me,hundreds of abandon cars on the side,in the center,or run off the road. I began to eagerly dig through the trunks of cars. I found two jars of peanut butter,seven bottles of water,rubbing alchol,duct tape,a flashlight,and a pocket knife. I grinned. This was super lucky! I pressed the button on the side of the pocket knife,a gleaming,metal blade sprang forth. Shining in the light of the sun. It was a decent sized blade. Not too crazy. But it would suffice. But what I needed was bullets,and arrows. I'd lost two of my eleven arrows already. And if you're a bow hunter. You know it's damn near impossible to find lost arrows.

I continued walking along the road,taking things that looked important from cars along the way. Just as I neared what I asumed was the end of my journey and it was time to go back,I came upon something perfect. A. Freaking. RV! Mental fist-pump! I creeped close to the RV,in case there were any dead ones inside. The door made a small squeaking noie a I eaed it open,but it wasn't too loud. My knife was held at ready as I entered. It was clean. Like,really clean. Unaturally clean. Is it possible this is a trap?

I began to dig through the cabinets in the kitchen area. Instant coffee? no. Matches! I shoved a lighter,matches,and some crackers in my filled black backpack. "Good loot." I muttered to myself as I stood up,wiping my hands on my jeans. And,for the second time that week,I heard a gun click behind my head. "Don't move." A female's voice said. "I'll shoot." I took raspy breaths. "I thought no body was here." "Ya' thought wrong." The voice retorted. "I'm taking the gun down." The lady's voice said. I slowly no longer felt the tip of the gun on my skull. And I went for it. I darted twoards the door,out of the RV. "GET BACK HERE!" The lady shouted. "No!" I screamed over my shoulder. "SHANE CATCH HER!" I didn't notice the man catch me at all. All I got was strong arms wrapping around me.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed,writhing in the man's arms. "Shane?" Another dark haired lady asked,coming out with a boy around twelve. Maybe my age. "LEAVE ME ALONE ASSHOLE!'' I screamed again,the man wrapped his arm around my mouth. Several other people came out. A man with a crossbow,an Asain man,a woman and her daughter,and a man in a sherrif's hat. My screams muffled under the man's strong grip,I frantically kicked the man in the legs,nothing.

They tied my hands behind my back and duct taped my mouth shut as they decided what to do with me. The curly black haired man camp up to me,ripping the duct tape off in a fast upwards motion. I grimaced and licked my dry lips. "Hello there." He said,he voice firm. "Hello motherf*cker." I replied,staring at him. He ignored my comment. "You want to tell me your name sweetie?" I sneered. "As long as you never call me sweetie again." He nodded. "Okay thats fair." "I'm Anna." He nodded. "Okay Anna. Andrea tells me you were in the RV,takin' stuff." I rolled my eyes. "I thought the shithole was empty. God forbid I make a mistake around here. "Watch your mouth young lady!" Shane snapped,anger laced in his voice. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." "Now what I want you to-" "Shane." An old man said from up on top of the RV,interrupting him. "What is it Dale?" Shane asked. "Walkers." He said. Shane grabbed me in his arms again,untieing my bondages. "If you f*cking feed me to thoes things-" "Shut up." He hissed,shoving me under the car with Carl and Lori. I rolled my eyes again and sat under the car with some strange lady and a kid.

The herd was gone. Thank god. Just a lone walker. Sophia screamed as one reached for her. I stared,that idiot ran. With two walkers on her heels. "SOPHIA!" A grey haired lady wailed. "L-Lori! Theres two walkers after my baby!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll go help look for her." I voulenteered with the guys. "how do we know you're not going to kill us?" Glenn,the asain man asked,nervously glacing at my glock 18. I scoffed. "If I wanted to don't you think I would have tried when Officer Friendly fucking tied me up?" I retored angrily. Glenn rolled his eyes. "Let her go." Shane offered. "She knows how 12 year olds think." I nodded.

"I told her to come back to the group." Rick said,looking under a cluster of roots by a stream. I bit my lip. "Is it possible she got freaked out and didn't follow your directions?" I asked,shifting my weight onto my left side. Rick shrugged. "I dunno. There's tracks leading off in the direction." "Hey shortstack." Daryl said. "Move off to the side you're muckin' up the trail."

Glenn rolled his eyes and stepped off to the side. "Well lets keep looking." Rick said,getting out of the water.

we continued looking until the sun began to descend over the trees. "Did you find her did you!?" Carol wept as we came back. Rick shook his head,causing Carol's tears to become heavier. "You'll find her tomorrow." I offered,giving Carol a smile. Carol cried into Lori's shoulder. I took this discraction as a time to leave. I crept twoards my backpack and walked off away from the disdraught group. "Where you think you're going?" Someone asked angrily. I turned to see Daryl,his hand hooked on the collar of my shirt. "I'm leavin' " I replied flatly. Daryl shook his head and drug me back. "You're gonna help us find her. You're part of this shit too." I scoffed. "How the hell am _I _part of this? She's Carol's kid." Daryl gave me an angry look. "It's settled. Go to sleep." with that he shoved me in the RV with Carol.

I pulled out a bed in the RV. I laid my bow and backpack down,listening to Carol cry as the night wore on. I flopped on my right side. My internal clock told me it was somewhere around midnight. Yet no sleep had come. I finally got up and slowly walked over to where Carol was. "A-Are you okay?" I asked. Carol shook her head. "S-She's just a girl." I nodded. "She'll be okay. Shes got a lot of people looking for her." Carol just nodded again and continued to cry.

Carol finally stopped crying after a while. And when she did I finally fell asleep.

Sun shone through the windows of the RV early that morning. "Rise and shine." andrea said,throwing my pack at me. "We're going to look for Sophia and you're coming. "

We traveled through the woods together. I had an arrow notched in my bow for protection. The leaves crunched under my boots loudly,birds chirping happily above me in the trees. Shane,Rick,and Carl had gone off on their own. Leaving the rest of us on our own. There was no way Sophia had gone this far on her own.

"The crow flies my ass." Andrea muttered,going off the trail. I chuckled when she suddenly began to scream. We whipped around as a walker followed a crawling Andrea. Then a flash of brown took out the walker. A girl sat atop a large chestnut brown horse,a now bloddy baseball bat clenched in her fist. "You Lori?" she asked in a thick southern accent. "Y-Yeah?" "Rick sent me. Carl's been shot he's at our farm." Lori gasped and grabbed the girl's hand,jumping onto the horse. "Woah woah woah!" Daryl protested. "You can't go with this girl,we don't know her!" "Keep going North then cross the river and you'll be at the farm we'll see you later." The girl said in a rush,galloping off on the horse with Lori.

"Did you find her?" Carol asked. "Wheres Lori?" "She got on this horse with some chick and went off like that!" Glenn said,snapping his fingers. "She told us to go to the farm. Carl's been shot." I piped up. "Alright then." Dale said. "We should go. T-Dog's not doing so hot and maybe they can help him" I shoved my gun in my pants and shouldered my backpack.


	7. Chapter 7

Following the girl's directions was easy enough. We emerged from the tree line around the evening time. In front of us was a large farm,fence surrounding the perimiter. "Must be it." I said,adjusting the strap of my backpack to a more comfrotable position.

We went closer until we were at the front door of the house. Dale rapped his knuckles nervoulsy on the door. The door slowly opened up,a blonde lady peeking out at us. "Hello. Are Rick and Lori here?" Dale asked. The lady nodded,opening up the door for us. The house was very clean. and everyone in the house was clean to. I felt out of place in the home with my soiled pants,my unevenly tanned skin,and my tangled hair.

The lady handed us each a large container. "These are tents for each of you. Carl will take some time to recover so Hershal has agreed to let you stay until he is fit to travel again. " Dale thanked her and we began to set up our tents in the yard. Daryl drifted apart from the rest of the group,setting up his tent far away from the rest of us. I ignored it and proceeded to set up my tent.

"Patrica said for me to collect your laundry." I said flatly to Dary,plopping down the laundry basket in front of him. He huffed and grabbed a pile of old clothes. He dropped the articles of clothing in the basket and got back to sharpening his knife. "May I ask why you set up so far away?" I asked,balancing the basket on my hip. He huffed. "Maybe I don't like sleeping in the same place as all of ya'll."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. What if the place gets overrun and you're all the way out here." "I'll survive." "Yeah but what if you dont?" I said,I knew how to push someone's buttons. "I'll be fine okay?" "What if you're not?" "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE KID!" He roared. I scoffed. "Have fun surviving cross bow guy." I said,picking up the basket of clothes and heading to the house.

I don't know why I liked annoying Daryl so much. But I resented him for some reason. I didn't know why. I mean,there was a reason. But I couldn't think of it. It was like trying to grab hold of an object that was constantly moving.

I finished setting up my tent and thew my bag down. I sighed and laid back on a stack of pillows Patrica had given me. I stared at the roof of my tent. Mosquitos buzzed around the top. I licked my lips and folded my hands behind my head. it had been a long day. On top of Carl being shot Sophia was still missing. "Hey." A voice said from the entrance to my tent. I jumped,seeing the girl who had ridden the chestnut brown horse. "Jesus! What?" "Dinner's in the house." I nodded and got up,following her into the house where I sat between a girl named Beth and Carol. Dinner was a silet affair. There wasn't much to talk about really.

Tense. I finished dinner and pushed my plate away. "May I be excused?" I asked,Patrica nodded and I went back to my tent. I un-zipped the flap and entered,laying on my sleeping bag. I listened to the chirping of the crickets,the smell of the crisp summer air,and I closed my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_Walkers in the barn. Walkers in the barn. Walkers in the barn. _ Those words kept replaying in my head over and over again on an endless loop. I bit my lip and sharpened my knife outside my tent. "Hey." Maggie said from above me. I looked up,the sun shining around her. I squinted. "Whats up?" "Daryl went on another look for Sophia,can you go collect his laundry again?" I nodded and took the laundry basket from her and headed off to where his tent was.

"Just wanted to be a pain in the ass if you ask me." I mumbled,looking for his clothes. A pair of jeans. I dumped out the pockets onto the floor of his tent. I folded them and sat them in the basket. I scooped up a shirt and emptied the pockets. A folded piece of yellow paper,30 cents and a picture of some baby. I did my best to ignore the picture. I wasn't gonna snoop on how many people he'd gotten pregnant. But..it looked so familiar. I bit my lip and looked at it. Where had I seen this?

Then,like a ton of bricks,it hit me. This was my baby picture. Why did he have a picture of me? That was an early picture of me. It had been in my house for a while,but mom took it down for some reason one day. I glanced to the yellow piece of paper. _No. No Anna,that is his property and you won't mess with it._ The angel on my right shoulder said. _Yeah! Why not!? He's got a picture of you as a baby!? Why not?! _ The devil on my left countered. I listened to the devil.

I hurridly unfolded the paper. A birth certificate. My eyes darted to the name. I froze,my palms began to sweat and I could hear my heart beating in my ears. "Anna Prestcott" was written in fancy letters on the name line.

My name. I stared at the certificate,thoughts running through my head at a million miles per hour.

Legal MOther:Julia Prestcott

Legal Father: Daryl Dixon

_No. No no no! This was not happening! Daryl Dixon is NOT my father! HE CAN'T BE! _I must have sat there for an hour,staring at it. Re-reading it a million times to make sure what was in front of me was real. But then,I was angry. He put on this act like he wasn't afraid of anyone. Yet he was afraid to come around,see his kid. I pocketed the certificate and the picture and went up to the farmhouse with the laundry.

I was walking like a robot,my mind else If someone told you what year,and date the world was going to end. I was shocked in a way. "Here you go." I said,handing Maggie the laundry. "You okay?" She asked,her eyebrows knitting together. "You look like you've seen a ghost.' I shook my head. "I'm fine."

I went back into my tent,laying on my sleeping bag. Staring forward,like I was zoned out. "Hey." Maggie said for the second time that day from the entrance to the tent. "Huh?" "Daryl's back. Dinner." I nodded and stood,my index finger slowly tracing where the birth certificate and picture were in my pocket. I took a deep breath,and went into the house with Maggie.

The food didn't have taste. It was just mush in my mouth. I finished dinner and looked at Patrica. "May I go see Daryl?" I asked. Hershal nodded. "yes. first bedroom on the right" I got up and went to the bedroom. I collecting my breath and slowly eased the door open.

Daryl looked over at me. "Watcha' want?" "Can I come in?" I asked. Daryl looked at me over his shoulder,trying to read my expression. "Yeah,sure." I went into his room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. Busted up,but fine." I nodded,staring down at the sheets. "So...Patrica told me to get laundry from your tent." "Yeah so?" My hand slowly went to my pocket and pulled out my baby picture and my birth certificate. "I found these."Daryl looked,and his eyes widened. "Anna I'm so sorry." he said,rubbing his temples. "So why?" "Why what?" "Why do you act like you're tough and not afraid of anything,but you were too afraid to confront your daughter. Why do you have to courage to fight the dead ones,but not care for me?" "Oh you know so much about courage." Daryl scoffed. "You know you're afraid." my fists clenched."I'm like you." I retorted. "I ain't afraid a nothin' " "You ain't like me at all." "How the hell do you know that!?" I shouted,standing up. "You didn't take the time to come around! You don't know anything about me! Too busy gettin' shit faced! IF ANYONE YOU'RE AFRIAD!'' I finished,tears polled in my eyes as I darted out the door into my tent.

I laid in my sleeping bag and cried. I curled up in a small ball and cried. I can't remember the last time I cried. I shook slightly and squeezed my eyes shut. And I fell asleep.

I was four again. Sitting on my mom's couch as she took the baby picture of me from it's frame on the mantle. "Why are you taking my baby picture mommy?" I asked innocently. My mother turned to me,tears in her eyes. She smiled. "Mommy has to give them to someone important Anna." I grinned. "Who!?" She cupped my chin. "Someone you'll meet soon. He's very strong. And he loves you." I looked up at my mother with my sea blue eyes. "He must be amazing." She nodded,her curly blonde hair bouncing. "he is Anna."

My eyes snapped open. I wasn't at my mom's house. I was in my tent at Hershal's farm. No mom. No happiness. No loving father my mother had promised me so long ago.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up that morning. Birds chirping,the sun shinging through the walls of my tent,chatter from outside. It didn't match my mood at all. I sighed and got up,changing into a red flannel shirt,some jeans,combat boots,and I brushed through my hair.

''Anna." Rick said,coming twoards me. "Thats my name." I retorted. "Everyone's going down for target practice. Would you like to go?" I nodded. "Ya sure."

I hopped in the truck with the others,riding down with my glock 18 on safety. I sat in the back of the truck,the wind whipping through my hair,making it even more tangled than before. I sighed,my mind seemed to be elsewhere. There was this part of me that wanted to talk to my dad,know why he never came around. Why we never met. I saw the way Carl and Rick loved each other. How Rick gave what seemed like gallons of blood for his only son,sat by his bedside until he woke. I didn't have that. But I wanted it.

I pulled the trigger,missing the jar set on the fence. "Damn it" I grumbled in frustration and tried again. "Relax." Shane suggested from behind me. I turned. "Huh?"

"You're tense. Relax a bit."

I did as told,relaxing my shoulders and firing again. This time,the vase shattered. I smirked. "Thanks officer friendly."

Target practice went well as far as I was concerned. "DAD!" Carl shouted when we got back,runninng to his father. "Hey!" "Guess what!" "What?" "Shane taught me how to shoot and I did! I shot a vase!" Rick smiled gently at his son. I sat silently in the back of the truck,watching them. I clenched my fists and got out,going into my tent.

I sat in my tent,reading for a while. No body bothered me and thats fine as far as I'm concerned. Around noon Carol came in. "Hey." She said softly. I looked up from my book. "Whats up?" "Would you like to come make dinner with us? We're cooking." I licked my lips. "Uh..sure." Carol smiled,clapping her hands. "Great! You can peel the potatos!"

I positioned the scraper over the potato,watching the skin fall off into the sink. "How old were you when you shot a gun for the first?" Lori asked Maggie. "I dunno. I think Daddy took me out to try it when I was 8 or 9." "My dad taught me when I was 13" Andrea said,smiling. "How'd you learn Anna?" Beth asked,looking at me. I shrugged. "I dunno. I picked it up by myself." Beth swept her golden hair out of her eyes. "You're good. I'm surprised no body taught you." I shrugged,setting a peeled potato in a bowl. "My aim gets off most of the time." Beth giggled. "I can't even shoot. Maybe you'll teach me sometime?" I raised and lowered my shoulders. "Maybe."

The women finished making dinner and I went back into my tent. I laid down on my side,tucking my hands between my legs. It was taking everything I had in me to not start crying again. Before,I had no one. And when I found family. They didn't care at all. _You have Beth,and Carol,and Lori._A voice said in the back of my head. _And who knows! Maybe puberty will be good to Carl!_ I laughed at myself and got up. _Okay. Time to make this right. _

I got up from my tent and raked through my hair with my fingers. I prayed to god if he was listening. And went off to Daryl's tent.

"Hello?" I asked from outside his tent. "Knock first." "On what?" "Try your head." "Fuck you." I heard Daryl chuckle from inside. "Can I talk to you though?" I asked. "Can't stop you." I un-zipped the flap and entered. The air was filled with thick horrible smelling smoke. I coughed,pulling the collar of my shirt over my nose. "Shit. You smoke in here?" Daryl smirked. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" I fanned the smoke out the door and sat cross legged across from a laying down Daryl. "I'm sorry about yesterday okay?"

"I am too I guess."

"I shouldn't have yelled. I was just pissed."

"I guess you're right. I am afraid. I didn't know what you'd think of me. If you'd accept that I was a cruddy father. I was raised by a useless drunk. How could I be any better than him?"

I stared down at my hands,wringing my fingers nervously,tears welling in my eyes.

" I am too. I'm afraid this group will never accept me. I'm afraid of being alone. I mean-I'm horrified to get close to someone. But I hate being alone." Daryl nodded. "I get it."

We sat in scilence for a while,the only noise audible being the chirping of the birds outside. "What now?" Daryl asked. "We try. We accpet neither of us are perfect. We get over it. We get over that we've been both been broken. But I think we just be there for each other." Daryl sat up,smiling at me just a bit,wiping my tears away with his thumb. "Whats my name then?"

"Name?"

"Dad? Pop? Daddy? Oh shit,never mind the second one is weird."

I laughed,smiling gently,looking at him. "Thanks."

I pulled my dad into a hug. He tensed at my touch,but relaxed and hugged me back even tighter. I smiled into the hug,looking up at him when he pulled away. "So you said you didn't want to be called Pop?" He snickered. "Yeah." "Cool. Now I'm gonna call you that all the time." He rolled his eyes jokingly. "God you're stubborn."


	10. Chapter 10

I stayed in my tent. But I paid visits to my dad as often as possible. We had become closer slightly,but he still didn't know much about me. I sat in the farm house when I heard gun shots from the barn. I got up quickly,looking out the window. The group stood at the entrace to the walker barn,firing. I jumped out the door and down to where they were. Walker after walker stumbled out the door,only to be shot by one of the adults. I stared,Hershal was begging them to stop,Beth was crying.

It seemed like all the walkers were gone,when a small one,stumbled out. I looked up,squinting to adjust to the sunlight.

Sophia.

I shook in fear. Sophia. The little girl we'd spent so long looking for. How my dad was shot by his own arrow. "SOPHIA!" Carol shouted,running for her little girl. My dad grabbed her by the waist,a crying Carol going to the group. "sophia.." Rick walked up to her,putting a bullet in her skull.

Hershal stormed off to his house. "Hershal-" "NO!" He roared. "You come here and I give you everything you need and you just RUIN MY FAMILY!" Rick avoided his glare. "I want you OFF MY FARM!'' I bit my lip as Hershal went into the house,slamming the door behind him.

We retreated to our tents. I packed up my things. "Everyone." Rick said from the center of camp. "We can't find Hershal." I emerged from my tent. " "You lost a grown man?" I asked. Rick shook his head. "Well,Glenn and I are going to look for him."

_How does a grown man go missing? _I wondered,sharpening my knife on a rock. We went about our business as usual. But it was hard not to be nervous. Not only was Hershal our only form of medical attention. But if Beth lost her "Mom" and her dad in the same day she'd freak out.

I wasn't staying here. That was for sure. I grabbed my bow and threw my quiver on my back. Going out into the woods. I wasn't going to listen to everyone get freaked out because some old man was missing.

The leaves crunched under my boots,the birds chirped in the trees above,the sun shone down on everything,the branches of the trees extending out over the sky. I heard the scampering of a bunny. I crouched down,waiting for it to come out. The noises got louder until a small bunny came out into the clearing,it's nose twitching. I grinned and aimed,and released.

The bunny fell to the ground,an arrow now protruding from it's eye. I grinned and walked over,picking it up,removing the arrow and and tieing the rabbit to my belt.

I made my way out to my dad's tent. Sitting on a rock outside,skinning the rabbit. I proceeded to cook the rabbit over my dad's fire. Wherever he was he probaly wouldn't mind me using the fire. Once the rabbit was done I dug in. "hey." My dad said,coming to me. I looked up,my mouth full. "Hey." I said,swallowing. "Where you been?" He asked me,looking at how I was set up. "Out in the woods,huntin' "

"You save any for me?"

"Nope."

"Pig."  
I laughed and finished eating. "Where were you?" "Olive Oyl wanted me to go lookin' for her husband."

"Olive Oyl?"

"Lori."

"Nice nickname."

He smirked. "Ya I thought of it myself."

"they'll find him." I advised,taking my arrow out and cleaning the blood from it. "Hopefully."

I sighed,all of my arrows were clean and I wished I had a reason to stay out with my dad. "I'm goin' back." I said,standing. Daryl nodded.

I shoved my hands in my pockets,walking back to the farm house. I heard the slamming of a car door. I looked up,Rick and Hershal,and Glenn were carrying a guy with his leg bandaged. I ran to them. "Come on move move!" Rick shouted. "What the hell?" I muttered.

((hello my little red velvet cupcakes! I know this chapter isin't very eventfull but I swear the coming chapters will be AMAZING! :D))


End file.
